The present invention relates to a novel bulkhead barrier member which is structurally arranged to be inserted within a tubular housing and expanded radially to engage the tubular housing to separate the housing into sections or chambers that are sealed from one another.
In the past, bulkhead barriers or members have been utilized to separate tubular housings into sections or chambers. One such type of prior art bulkhead barrier includes disc member or members that are welded to the interior surface of the tubular housing to separate and seal the housing into sections or chambers. However, the time and expense in inserting and in welding the disc member or members to the interior housing wall to provide a barrier severely restricts such utilization in mass-produced assemblies, such as airbag detonation assemblies.
Additionally, it has been suggested that a shaft member may be selectively machined from both ends, leaving a wall between the two machined chambers. However, such a chambered housing is expensive and costly to manufacture. Thus, for mass-produced articles, for example, airbag assemblies, such an operation of manufacture is unacceptable.
Also, it has been suggested that a barrier member may be inserted within a tubular housing and the tubular housing is crimped and compressed to seal against the outer radial peripheral edge of the barrier member to separate the housing into sections or chambers. However, such assemblies result in deformation of the housing wall which may weaken the housing and results in inadequate sealing and separation between the chambers. Accordingly, such assemblies have limited acceptance in the marketplace.